


獄春

by MaxTeddie



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTeddie/pseuds/MaxTeddie





	獄春

1.

「謝謝光臨。」

小春從玩具商店走出來，手裡抱著一個銀灰色的貓玩偶。它的耳朵尖尖翹翹的，一雙鑲著碧綠珠子的漂亮眼睛，嘴巴倔強地噘成ㄟ型。

「只要對著與喜歡的人相似的玩偶許願，你的心願就可以達成了。」

這傻女孩從友人那兒聽見這話，深信不疑。她回到家，門也沒關，便將它擺在桌上，凝神專注地盯著，

「希望獄寺先生能更喜歡小春一點，小春也會好好加油的！」

前幾天為了一點小事起了爭執後，獄寺有事去了義大利，都沒給她聯絡，讓她又氣、又惱。

戀愛中的少女一心想著思念的臉龐，根本沒注意到有人悄悄來到她房門口。剛下飛機的獄寺一手抓著巧克力伴手禮，另一手高舉擱在門框上，

「蠢女人，這些話要對著本人說啊！」

他的表情就像平常那樣寫著不耐煩，上揚的語調卻帶著笑意。

2.

一天，藍波又調皮了。獄寺盛怒，阿綱在一旁的勸阻完全沒用。他氣沖沖地追逐藍波，對方也不甘示弱，用十年後火箭筒向著他。

「嗚哇哇哇哇哇哇！」

「你這小鬼！」

說巧不巧，小春剛好走進門。獄寺閃過去了，然而她一瞬間來不及反應，被擊中。

「這是？」

出現在大家眼前的是個身材玲瓏有致的短髮女子，她斜坐著，雙手摀著臉，破碎的哭泣聲從指縫間流洩而出。

「隼人先生真的好過份，為什麼只對小春這樣？小春討厭隼人先生！」

她低著頭一直哭，大家都嚇傻了，連最吵的小孩也是乖乖地閉嘴，目不轉睛地盯著看。

「那個？」阿綱想說些什麼，看看獄寺，再看看小春。他閉上嘴，識趣地抱起藍波走出去。

「喂，妳沒事吧？」

看起來是未來的自己做錯事了，然而他也不知道該怎麼辦，想安慰對方又無話可說，尷尬地用手指搔搔臉，別開眼神，等待這短暫的時間流逝。

「嗚嗚……是以前的隼人先生。」

十年後的春大概哭夠了，抬起臉。那浸潤在淚水中的面頰多了一絲成熟的風韻，濕潤迷茫的眼神望著獄寺，讓他不禁怦然心動……

那之後，小春避開獄寺整整三天。她一看見他就紅了臉，急忙撇過頭，表情羞澀。她沒有告訴任何人那五分鐘發生了什麼事，即使是那個十年後靠一個眼神就讓她全身發熱、渾然忘我的危險男人。

3.

「獄寺先生根本不懂什麼叫溫柔！」

「對你這蠢女人才不需要溫柔！」

似乎被他那暴躁認真的口氣震驚了，小春怔了一下，才癟著嘴，帶著哭腔大罵，「好過份！獄寺先生是大壞蛋！」

她頭也不回衝出門，過了晚餐時間，不接電話也不回簡訊。

「這蠢女人……」獄寺不耐煩地皺眉，抓起外出用的外套，心裡懷著歉意和不安。

他在便利商店前看到小春。她背對著他，一個外國男人站在她面前，滿面堆笑地和她說話。獄寺沒多想，一個箭步衝向前，將春摟進自己懷裡。

「這傢伙是我女人！誰允許你動她了？」

在送小春回家的路上，獄寺臭著一張臉，乖乖被調侃。

「那個男生是小春朋友的男友啦，獄寺先生真好笑。」說著這話的小春，臉上掛著蜜一般甜美又靦腆的笑容。

4.

「獄寺先生到底在生什麼氣？」

「都說了沒生氣！」

「明明就在生氣！小春做錯了什麼嗎？獄寺先生好奇怪！」

「嘖！不說了，像傻瓜一樣。」

他隨便找了個藉口離開澤田家。漫步在黃昏燥熱的空氣中，浮躁鬱悶的心情像團火球一樣緊抓著他不放。

「混蛋，真受不了！」

他揉皺菸盒，投進垃圾桶，身上的飾品晃盪，奏響清脆冰涼的音樂。

他來到公園，一屁股坐在長椅上，目光漫不經心落在遠方的天空，炫麗斑斕的色彩，讓他的心情好一些了。

他越來越不明白自己，居然因為無心聽到的一句話感到嫉妒，他從未想過自己會這麼幼稚。

「喂！你知道體操部的三浦嗎？聽說七海今天跟她告白了耶！」

從路人口中傳來的一句話，在他耳裡響起，一遍又一遍。

5.

這一天，獄寺和藍波又在打打鬧鬧的。

「感情真好啊。」阿綱習以為常地對扭打在一起的兩人投以慈愛的目光。

叮咚叮咚—

是誰呢？媽媽去里民大會不在家，阿綱打算起身，被獄寺攔住。

「第十代首領，我去就好，您坐吧。」

「嘿！看招！」

趁獄寺不注意，藍波飛起來了，一腳踢在獄寺的屁股上，他得意洋洋地笑了起來。

「蠢牛……」

「嗚啊啊啊啊啊！放開本大爺！」

眼看兩人又鬧了起來，阿綱無奈地輕嘆，自己下樓開門。從鄰居婆婆那得到一條長崎蛋糕。

等他走回房間，被教訓過一頓的小孩安靜地倒在一旁。

然而，到了下午，獄寺以震天價響的音量吼著「你怎麼可以把第十代首領的蛋糕通通吃掉？臭小鬼！」他氣呼呼地追著藍波，沒意料到轉角有人，迎面撞上來不急煞車的小春，兩個人就這樣滾在一起。

「你們沒事吧？」從後跟上的綱吉趕緊抓著藍波，以免他火上加油。

「好痛……嗚……」

「蠢女人，你沒受傷吧？」從地上爬起來，獄寺自己也吃痛，卻想也沒想就關心起對方。

「小春才不是蠢女人！」

「搞什麼，還有力氣回嘴嘛。」

被獄寺拉著手扶起來，小春的臉有點紅紅的。她暗自慶幸沒被藍波看到那一刻。在她和獄寺身體交疊的那一瞬間，他們的唇也貼在一起了。雖然不曉得對方有沒有注意到，但這是她的第一個吻。

初吻是戀愛的前奏。她的心中鈴聲大作。

6.

他是在任務結束後才收到山本的通知。

「搞什麼啊，蠢女人……」

幾日未眠、疏於進食，他的聲音低啞，帶著濃濃的鼻音，但是他沒有哭。他老是數落春是個愛哭鬼，為了幫她擦去眼淚，他習慣鎖緊自己的情緒。

她沉睡在一個不會下雨的世界，白瓷般的臉頰不再需要淚水的點綴。在棺材的綢緞上，她的微笑靜止在最後一刻。

下半輩子，獄寺幾乎不曾離開過日本。他相信人的靈魂會徘徊在人間，所以他回到並盛町，這是春最熟悉的地方。要是春找不到他，只要回來這裡，他們就能再次相遇。

他還欠她一句承諾。在他即將回到日本，春卻為了保護小女孩而遭遇橫禍的前幾天，他正苦心籌備求婚，背台詞的時候還緊張得手都抖了。

共度的回憶都成了思念的往昔，他吞忍淚水，逼迫自己習慣沒有她的景致。

家門口掛著的名牌，在他的名字下面有另一個女人的名字，他沒有經過同意就擅自加了上去，不然他不知道對她的感情要怎麼延續下去。某些晚上，他閉著眼睛，想像春穿著圍裙、一手拿著湯杓，嘮叨著沙發上他剛脫下的襪子......或是他們吵完架和好，他將她拉進懷裡，輕撫那秀美的黑髮......他的女人活在他的思念和想像裡，她一直活著，一顰一笑，就像未曾離開。

7.

有一天，小春在路上撿到了一個金色的湯匙。她想也沒想就摩擦了起來。忽然，冒出一陣煙，轉眼間，湯匙不見了，手心多了個小娃兒，看起來和她的冤家一個樣。

她把它帶回家，放進馬克杯裡。它迷你的雙手抓著邊緣，嘴巴一張一合，就是發不出聲音。她拿了草莓給它，又換成巧克力、白菜、吻仔魚......它搖搖頭，連水也不要。它抓住她的手指，貼上自己的小臉，像個嬰兒般笑了。

去上學的時候，她把它藏進口袋裡，上體育課的時候讓它待在抽屜裡，回頭見它還在，她笑靨如花。

過了幾天，冤家罵了她幾句，她難過跑回家，委屈地趴在床上哭。它從口袋爬出來，小手輕撫她的臉。

「你在安慰小春嗎？謝謝你。」

對方似乎聽懂了，回以微笑，然後，他的身體逐漸地淡去，春還來不及喊，它就消失了。

忽然，門鈴響了。

小春開門，臉上掛著兩行淚，但她管不了這麼多。對方似乎嚇了一跳，怔了一會兒，才緩緩開口，

「你哭什麼啊，蠢女人？」

「回去！」一開口就沒好話，她氣得關門。

「等一下，我是來道歉的。」男人急忙用腳扺著門。「剛話說太重了，我沒有那個意思的。」

「嗯......」她還在想著那小娃兒，沒什麼反應。

「對了，剛在你家門口撿到這個。」

男人打開手，手掌擺著她為那小娃兒做的衣服，是她照著男人平常的打扮設計的。她一看到，忍不住撲進他懷裡，放縱哭泣。

「喂！你幹嘛啦？」

丈二和尚摸不著頭腦。他的手僵在半空中，慌張後退想擺脫對方，然而看春哭得梨花帶淚，他伸手擁抱那瘦小的肩。

「好了啦......」

他難得溫柔，嗓音縈繞在春的耳裡。她回想起那一天，拿著湯匙，有道聲音從遠方傳來，

「女人啊女人，你喜歡的人是誰呀？」

那是一個淘氣的精靈，拿著一把弓箭，老是在幹湊合人的勾當。

8.

「獄寺先生最壞了！」

「閉嘴，蠢女人！」

小春嘟著嘴，下巴擠出酸梅，氣噗噗地瞪著眼睛。

「小春為什麼不能去？你憑什麼罵小春蠢？」

她只是想和大學同學在“小春感謝日”那天去吃下午茶，她不懂他為什麼反對。「就算你是小春的男朋友也沒理由干涉小春的興趣！」

「吵死了！」他抓著她的手，把她拉近，捧著她的臉親吻起來。

被這麼一吻，她通體酥麻，連話都忘了說。

獄寺心裡想，要是她再堅持，他也自有打算。他和她的同學們見過幾面，其中有個宅男，看著春的眼神是男人都明白。他有自信春不會喜歡自己以外的人，但仍感到不快，說什麼也不讓她去。就算無法理解也無所謂，他不會告訴她理由，因為男人的嫉妒很難看。


End file.
